


Friends... or more?

by Spunky89



Series: A Domestic(ish) Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: You've been friends with Steve for years, and Bucky since he'd been rehabilitated. Now you're questioning if you're just friends, or if you might be something more.





	Friends... or more?

There was never a real shift between friends and more than friends. You were a constant in their sea of turmoil and shifting loyalties and relationships. You stuck by Steve no matter what, and when Bucky came back into his life you welcomed him with a warm smile and some fresh cookies. You had become a home for the two super-soldiers and they never let you forget how appreciative they were for that.  
It was one day in late November when you started to question what you were. You three never really labeled your relationship but the best you could say is it was that of three best friends. You were lounging in the living room of your large apartment. Your back molded into Bucky’s chest as he laid kisses on your shoulder periodically and Steve’s head was resting on your lap as you were absent-mindedly running your fingers through his hair, a movie you watched a hundred times before played on the TV. That’s when you spoke your inner thoughts.  
“So I had a question, well maybe more of a thought… I don’t know what to call it.” You said, unsure of how to broach the topic.  
“What’s wrong?’  
“What are we exactly?” You said hesitantly, a bubble of anxiety filling your chest.  
“What’d’ya mean doll?” Bucky asked, his body stiffening slightly under you.  
You huffed and sat up, forcing Steve to sit up as well. Once his head was off your lap, you rose to your feet and started pacing. A habit of yours when you were stressed or worried. The boys watched you pace back and forth, sharing a worried glance at your behavior.  
“I mean, are we friends, are we more, are we less I mean I just, I don’t know. Maybe it’s stupid and I know labels aren’t really important and it doesn’t matter what other people think but like I want to know for me and it’s been bugging me lately cause on one hand we are way too touchy-feely to be just friends but in the next moment Bucky gives the waitress the flirty smile when we go out and I just don’t know anymore and-”  
“Hey,” Steve said, now standing in front of you, stopping you from pacing. “You need to breathe and try that again a little bit slower.” He said calmly.  
He took your hands in his and that was when you realized they were shaking from your anxiety. He led you back to the couch and sat you back between him and Bucky, who had worry written all across his face.  
“Okay, so what is all of this about? Why are you freaking out so much?” Steve asked.  
“I just,” you paused and took a deep breath, trying desperately to make a coherent sentence while you mind ran at 100 miles an hour.  
“I started thinking about us. I saw a couple the other day while I was shopping and they were just being normal and everything, holding hands and deciding what to make for dinner and I thought of us.” You look to both your boys and gauge their reactions. They seemed to be listening to you intently but that was all you could read.  
“It was so instantaneous it weirded me out because here was this married couple and I’m thinking about my two best friends and I just, I need to know what you guys think in your head because mine is a swirling storm of thoughts and-”  
“Sweetheart, you’re not breathing again,” Steve said gently. You took a few deep breaths with him until your breathing evened out a bit.  
Everything was quiet for a bit after that. No one said anything. You had laid your heart out and now you were beginning to regret it with every silent moment that passed. You thought that maybe you misinterpreted the signs and they didn’t feel that way. Maybe they were just innocent in their affections. Maybe they just needed comfort and you gave that to them, but there were no romantic feelings. That thought made tears to sting your eyes and panic to well in your chest. You tried not to show the panic but clearly Bucky picked up on it because no sooner had your breathing picked up again he had you in his lap. His hand stroking through your hair as your sobs rang out through the apartment.  
“Shhhh, Doll you need to calm down okay. Shhh Sh Sh, it’s okay.” He tried to console you but with each kiss to the head and every calming word he spoke, you just thought more about how afraid you were to lose this. To lose your boys.  
“Sweetheart, you need to calm down so we can talk okay?” Steve tried.  
“I can’t lose you,” you sobbed.  
“Oh no no no, you won’t sweetheart, you are not losing us. I promise.”  
“Yeah, and he’s Captain America, he doesn’t lie.” Bucky joked. You choked out a little laugh between your sobs at their antics.  
“While you finish calming down, let us talk yeah?” Bucky said. You nodded as your tears started to subside.  
“We didn’t mean to scare you, you just shocked us is all.” Bucky started.  
“We never really thought much about putting a label on us because it didn’t seem necessary,” Steve said.  
“We care for you (Y/N), you are the very glue that keeps us from falling to pieces. Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you to come home to after a long day. To greet me with a smile and a kiss to the cheek. To care for me without fear of judgment of my past.”  
“That first day I met you in that store was the first time anyone of this century helped me without wanting something in return. Just a completely kind, selfless, soul helping an old man like me. The way you willingly gave me your number to call if I needed any more help figuring out the new world around me.” Steve said softly, smiling at the woman curled in Bucky’s arms.  
“Long story short Darlin’ you’re stuck with us.” Bucky said.  
“I think I can live with that,” You sniffled, smiling at your boys.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make this into a mini-series, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
